


IX

by christiant



Series: Post-Grief [9]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christiant/pseuds/christiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually the end. I'm done writing about Jeanie and Tyler. I'd forgotten how this writing thing made me desperately unhappy.<br/>I had fun though.</p></blockquote>





	IX

Jeanie Hale-Cooper is not ready to have a baby. She'd thought she was, and in a perfect world she would be, her husband and her best friend on opposite sides of her, one re-assuring and one telling her jokes that would put her in more pain and giving unhelpful advice. 

This is not a perfect world, neither of them are there and her chest hurts and her back aches and she is hoping against all odds that her husband will be back before her body finally gives in and expels its' tennant.

 

She has been in labor for four hours, twenty-two minutes, and fifty-seven seconds before her husband makes it to the hospital with the box she'd asked him to fly back to Fort Worth and get a day earlier. It is not fair of her to blame him for his absence, but the nurses had stuck water up her butt so she wouldn't shit so she has no qualms about squeezing his hand extra hard at the umpteenth contraction.

His passengers are sanitized and dusted off before one is set on the stand within arms reach and the other is set in her hand for her to squeeze (much softer than she had Tommy) and hear the calming pitchiness of its' voice. 

And before she can even really enjoy the nearly unfamiliar sound something _shifts_ inside of her and her baby's being born.

 

After, when she's exhausted and smiling and her husband's just put the little turquoise socks on their son before she asks him what else's in the box and he hands her an envelope with a bit of a bulge to it.

She pulled the letter out to read before just handing it over to her husband, laziness winning out. Tommy reads out slowly, 

**"Dear Jeanie-Bean,**

**Oh, i'm sorry, you grown! It's probably _Virginia_ now, huh?**

**Jokes aside, Jeanie i'm so sorry I missed this. I'm sorry that I was so selfish and I took a part of this moment away from you. I hope your child is normal, I guess. You know, I hope it watches Star Trek and can drink energy drinks. In other words, you're weird!**

**I hope that you, your husband, and your son (watch out. i'm great like that. (if you have a son first then that's just genius tho.)) have a wonderful life, even if i'm not there to share it with you.**

**I had some onesies done up (they're little starfleet unis! how cute!) and they're in the box.**

**I love you and I am so grateful to have known you all those years and I am so proud of who you've become, and even if i'm not physically there to see it, please know that i'll always be watching out for you.**

**From above or from below, jury's still out on that one.**

**Love eternally,  
** Your friend, sister, and co-pilot,  
Tyler Colton Armstrong II 

**post-script:**

**If you want my suggestion on what to name your spawn, shake the envelope out"**

 

When Tommy finishes the last word, she does, letting a little mass of beads and plastic fall onto her stomach. It's the missing bracelet and the world could definitely use another skinny, funny kid named Tyler Colton.

Couldn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the end. I'm done writing about Jeanie and Tyler. I'd forgotten how this writing thing made me desperately unhappy.  
> I had fun though.


End file.
